The Void
Written by RS (This page is written in the first person by the original trademarker of the figment headcanon. Rights and thanks to onlyonecanbeking.tumblr.com. Any fact changes will appear in square brackets "..." or bold, italic, bullet points) What is the Void? Each and every Figment, no matter how powerful or developed, are forced to the confines of the Void. The Void is, essentially, the realm of human subconscious. Your thoughts, your inner desires, everything that makes you who you are, resides within this space. It is limitless and timeless, it contains nothing and everything in the same sense. It remains tucked in the fourth and fifth dimension, unseen by humans, and the Figments cannot see earth in that same way. It is a black chasm of eternity, and everything that is within it is purely formed from the mind. Everything that has ever been thought, every piece of knowledge, and whim, is stored there in the black canvas around. The Void is claimed as the native homeland for every Figment. They are developed here, they reside here, and they remain here. No earth creature is known to be able to claim the Void as their habitat. Humans, as the most prime example, are completely incapable of handling the harsh dimensional warping of the Void. As it resides in the fourth and fifth dimension, third dimensional bodies become slowly dismantled, atom by atom. If a human remains in the Void for approximately five minutes, they will receive a rash close to the sensation of a sunburn. If they remain for an hour, they may begin to lose smaller digits like fingers and toes. A day’s worth of time in the Void would cause a human to literally disintegrate. *''Humans can enter the void through their subconscious (going into a coma-like state while inside the void)'' On occasions, mutterings of Abstracts have been known to accept the dimensions and are therefore able to live in the Void despite not being natives. The Void and Humans Humans reach the Void by “seeking it out” in their subconscious mind. Once they enter this state, however, they can never return to the conscious world. Every human who has made it to the Void has most likely rendered their physical body useless and are in a coma on earth. Should a human die in the Void, they will return to their comatose physical body. They will live on earth and will never be able to return to the Manor or the Void again. Figments cannot simply manifest between the earth and the Void. There needs to be substantial energy that overpowers the dimensional warping between the Void and earth in order to maintain a physical body. This is why only Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, and very few others are able to harbor themselves for a short time on earth. The Void can never be destroyed, as it is built purely by the subconscious mind. The Void can be segmented into small “bubbles” of living space for figments of enough energy to sustain it, but all unlimited boundaries of the Void are subject to all figments of all kinds. No figment may “own” one space of the Void, and must allow fellow figments to come and go as they please. The Void has no reachable end. Theorists believe it might possibly loop. The Void houses no sense of the passing of time. There are no hours or days. * Humans, inside the void go into a coma like state on Earth. If they die in the void, they return to their bodies but can never return to the void. (Dark, being an artifical figment has the power to allow humans to go to and fro between Earth and the void. Allowing them to wake and fall back into their coma. He, however, never acknowledges it and allows others to believe it is their own power bringing them home.) Void Dimensions The Void has always been relatively stable. It’s beyond the natural bounds and physicalities of the earth, so there is no real possibility for its destruction. It isn’t limited by time, or air, or living beings, or the lifespan of said things. It is controlled by the human mind, which is a marginally unchanging, controllable place. Many people are confused on what the fourth and fifth dimension really entails. It refers to the addition of time and space, that is, three spatial dimensions, and one time dimension for a fourth dimension, or three spatial dimensions and two time dimensions for a fifth dimension. As far as science is concerned, there is a possibility of 10 separate dimensions of space, treating time as a 3rd dimensional space and the sum total gaining to infinity.